Til we meet again my love'
by rockabootm
Summary: Jen and Tilly's future, children involved, none of the dead people in Ho are dead in this and the only thing which happened with Jelly in this is when they met and some other stuff in the future. They avoid obstacles as best as they can as a couple, will it keep this way in the next decades though? F :) x
1. Chapter 1

Hey wanted to make another stories, theyre soo addicting! i will keep you posted and updated asap on the other stories too! :) F x  
New Story: 'Til we meet again, my love'  
A pillow was strewn across the room towards a grumpy looking Tilly to gain her attention. Jen mouthed something across to her and signalled it, as they had got plans for the day. It was such a special day for everyone in the household. 'So..that's the only time for an appointment that's free? Yeah sure, Ok. Thanks, Bye...' Jen had quickly finished the phonecall and began to move the sofa back as she had now found her photoframes.  
A shiny silver object caught her in the corner of her eye. She remembered this day better than anyone else. She bent down gently and with tears in her eyes, picked the fragile object up. She skimmed across the frame with her delicate skin and rubbed the top of the picture. It was her best friend. Becky Boston. Jen caught herself deep in thought as she had remembered..  
The very first day in Year 7, Jen was alone and frightened of what this high school would offer her. She'd look to her left and see the quiet, hard workers and smile. She'd take one glance to her right and she'd see the 'hardcore rebels' as they called each other. They even had the names stitched on the back of their 'high' leather jackets, cigarettes hanging out of their mouths. Jen shakily met one of the girl's gaze and held it there. 'You're harming your body doing that' she offered a nervous weak smile, wanting to try and conversate with people. The rebel, Sophia Singleton, the leader of the pack went to meet Jen's gaze and everyone, even the quiet and smartest ones kept their mouths shut and if they dared open them it would only be a gasp as Sophia would either say 'Boo' or offer them a fight they could'nt refuse.  
She smirked slyly at Jen then Sophia took a glance at her left in the far corner, was a young boy, who had obviously messed with her and instantly regretted it. 'Boy! Get ere!' she scowled in her scottish accent. He had frantically tried to escape her wrath, but unsuccessfully managed, as a recent victim became a bully, as he was too scared. His motto now and before was 'If you cant beat them, join them' but in his translation it was mostly like 'If you're scared of them, join them or you get killed'  
Jen was sweating she was that terrified of what the girl might do to her. She didnt want to even think to imagine it. 'Hey! Leave that girl alone!' a girl had called from behind, who everyone was scared of, even the bullies, like Sophia. They had made a clear path so she could enter their space and situation. 'Y'all right my lav?' she asked sympathetically, pointing to the others to get lost and so they did as everyone listened to her.  
'Ignore them sweet' She continued as she smiled bright. Jen felt comfortable and at ease when she was near her. She felt like she was already her friend. 'So, what's this school got to offer me?' Jen asked, hoping the response wouldnt be as bad as it was with the others. 'My dear, if I was you I wouldnt be asking them questions' she continued laughing. They had continued their day and the school day was over for that day. 'Wasnt that bad was it?' she asked, winking and joking. 'You know what, it wasnt actually' Jen smiled back. 'Sorry, ive not even asked for your name, have I?' The girl stood in front of Jen and smiled as she thrusted her hand out. 'Rebecca Boston, friends call me Becky, Im guessing you can, coz weve got on like..' Jen smiled and shook Rebecca's hand. 'Im Jen. Jen Gilmore' she smiled as they both went their separate ways...  
Jen was jolted into the present time she and Tilly were in. 'Mum?' She had thought of being called this ever since her and Tilly had got together but was unsure if she wanted to have children. She smiled, she was ever so positive now and so happy in her life as she had now got everything she had wanted and now deserved, as she had changed. Her family needed her and that's where she was going to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- ANY ideas, whatsoever keep them in mind and review so I know what you want! :) F x (also if you have any ideas on what to call Tilly and Jen whilst Mila is calling them mummy, so you all dont get confused, feel free to message me or anything) :)

'MUUUUUUUUUUUM!' had got called again from upstairs. Jen had just remembered about Tilly going out to the shops and Mila being left upstairs, obviously with Jen in the house with her. 'Yes, Im coming up now sweetheart!' she called back, gleefully.

2 hours had rapidly flew past and Jen was starting to worry... 'Mummy, where's mummy?' Mila laughed as she had noticed she had said this twice. Jen looked over to her confused but got her drift. She had smiled and picked Mila up and gently tucked her into her bed. 'Mummy will be here soon Mila, she's working' Jen smiled back and kissed the top of her head.

Jen had pulled her phone out and searched for Tilly's number. She had frantically composed a message. 'Where are you baby, me and Mila are missing you! xx' and clicked send. She sighed deeply, knowing all too well she wasnt 'at work' but she had only done this to convince Mila, meaning she didnt have to worry about the where-abouts of her other mummy.

30 minutes later and she hadnt got a reply. She couldnt help the tears running down her face. She had wanted both her and Tilly to sit at the edge of their future child/children's bed, in this case, meaning Mila and do something as simple like even taking it in turns, one mummy each night to read her a bedtime story. Mila was only 4 years old and she was starting to enjoy the classical book 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar'.

Jen was still sitting at the edge of Mila's bed and she placed her mobile phone onto the desk and cuddled into Mila, running her fingers through her gorgeous golden brown hair. Jen had smiled at this image, as you could clearly see why she was their daughter. Alright, she wasn't easy to get but in the process in doing this, they weirdly got some of each of their DNA and with the guy helping they had created this angel. The guy hadnt really wanted a daughter so he told them to say that she was theirs and no one elses, not even his. They had promised to keep in contact with him.

She had peered over Mila and saw how cute and angelic her appearance was when she was sleeping. She had admired Mila's freckles and long eyelashes, obviously from Tilly and in the corner of her eye, she had seen a few beauty spots on her cheek, similar to what Jen has.

Jen was so tired and she turned and placed her arms around Mila, comforting her and cuddled up to her so tight. 'Mummy loves you beautiful angel' she whispered in Mila's ear, not expecting her response. 'I love you mummy' as she squeezed and hugged Jen tightly as they drifted off to sleep, Jen's beautiful brown eyes closing as a tear had escaped. 'Mummy' she whispered to herself, proud of what she had become.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The morning after the night before is always a cliche_ Jen thought as she placed the slices into the toaster. She glumly strolled over to the kettle. A few moments later she was knocked out of her thoughts. 'Mum! Mum!' came a cloud of laughter as Mila screamed because she was cold. 'MUM!' she shouted and tugged at her arm. Jen had noticed what she had done and near-enough threw the kettle down and ran.

'Oh my GOD! Sorry baby!' she called back to Mila. Mila, even though she was only 4 hadnt seen her mum like this before, not after both of her mummies had got together. Mila had thought about this and sat on the floor, not even bothering to glance at one of the sofa's.

'Oi you get up, come on princess, its nearly time for school!' Jen stated, picking Mila up and drying her as the water had drenched her a little. 'Sorry... again, come on now angel, get dressed please' she continued as she passed Mila her uniform. Mila was one of the cleverest girl's that Jen had seen. She was 4 going on 20 with her knowledge on how to do stuff.

It was now 10:00am. Mila had to be there in half an hour. Jen quickly got Mila a good breakfast, some dinner in her packed-lunch and opened the door. 'Come on you' she spoke out confidently as they both rushed out of the door. Jen had strolled behind Mila, and she saw little feet running so fast and she couldnt help but smile. She had always thought about 'hearing the little pitter patter of feet' and now that she had, she didnt want or ask for anything more. Well, for her girlfriend to come back. She loved her so much. Jen again had to hold back tears as she buckled Mila into the front of the same Jeep. Jen remembered how Tilly had previously sat there, nearly a decade ago.

They turned a few corners and a few roads and they were at their final destination. According to Jen's signal. She sighed and then she exited the car by the door on her right and then walked over to Mila and opened the door for her and picked her up as Mila was demanding that she was refusing to walk.

As Jen had taken her first step inside with Mila in her arms, she couldnt help that this place felt already safe to her and therefore it must be safe for Mila, as she was after all a little child and their safety comes before anyone elses ofcourse.

They ahd entered the main reception and Jen had signed Mila in. She had carried her in all the way and sat her down with a few other toddlers. 'Now, you behave my darling' she whispered into Mila's ear. 'Alright mummy' she waved off, clearly wanting to get on with today's topic which was learning the alphabet.

Jen smiled, all was at ease and peace. She had kissed Mila on the forehead and told her to 'be good' and swiftly made her way out of the door after thanking the receptionist of the reception without taking a look back, clearly not knowing who it was.

Meanwhile in the reception, three toddlers were getting on and chatting together and laughing. Mila glanced at them and smiled. These could be her best friends and she liked that as she believed as her mummies were partners and best friends, as she saw the way they looked at each other from afar, they must mean a lot to you.

She took one by one and admired the little girl's blonde hair and her character was already showing in her independancy. She was already making sure her opinion was mattering and was across to everyone. Faith was 6 already and she was already getting on with a few other children. She was happy, but she could turn when she thought things were rottening. She was insanely bossy and stood up with her hand on her hip. Her hair was already highlighted. Her mum and dad must clearly take notice to her hair.

Then she glanced over at Tom and Tim, the terrible twosome. They were twins and laughed mostly at the same time and had clearly got on together but had their up's and down's as you normally would. They were very happy and sometimes even tried to protect Faith and Mila, as they both liked them and got on well.

Then, there was Abbie. She looked identical to her mum. You could tell who's child was to her mum especially. She was independant and always, when embarrased or deep in thought had moved a piece of her long, brunette hair and smiled with her freckles on her cheek. She sighed as she was on her own but didnt have to worry about it as the others came and introduced themselves to her.

Jen was still stood outside of the reception as she still had her doubts about the place and who was taking care of her princess Mila. She was clearly stressing herself out with all of these scenarios and decisions and moments going through her head. _What if something happens today? No It wont theyre doing their job Jen, calm the hell down!_ Jen sighed out loud.

'Alright, whats got you so stressed?' came a voice that she had recognised from the distance. She turned around and ran into the persons arms, glad she was back and forgot about all of the time she was missing because what actually mattered now was their daughter. Tilly was back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were both at the entrance holding hands enjoying the comfortable silence together, until Tilly pulled back, causing Jen to worry. 'Babe, what's up?' She asked, concerned. Tilly sighed and sat on the small brick wall that was at the entrance of the school. She placed her head in her hands heavily, feeling Jen's warm arm slide across her shoulders. 'Im sorry, ive been such a bad mother to Mila, I just had to go out yesterday..'

Jen tutted and sighed, 'Its ok, I understand im just glad that you're safe' she cooed in her ear as she kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly. 'Its ok..' she comforted. Jen had changed, she had made Tilly feel at ease and held her heart so tight that she wasnt going to let go any time soon.

'Come on babe, we need to go get Mila' Jen soothed as she placed her arm and slipped it around Tilly's waist and then held her hand with the same hand. They walked in together and laughed. They didnt even make it half way in the reception before they saw someone from the past sat at the reception desk. Tilly gulped hard and Jen whispered in her ear. 'We'll talk about this later' as she smiled weakily and went through the doors of the reception.

'Erm hi long time no see huh?' she asked the person at the desk. 'Yup, could say that' the person responded, a glint in their eye. Tilly had noticed this. 'You cant think like that anymore, or say or do anything anymore..' she fronted. 'Oh yeah, and whats stopping me huh?' the person responded, clearly pissed off. 'Ive got a family now and a few surprises are gonna come in the future for us'

The receptionist replied. 'Oh Yeah, we'll see about that!' as Tilly followed Jen happy as larry. She looked down the register of the toddlers and found who she was looking for. 'Oh, Tilly, we will see about that!' she repeated as she saw the name; _Mila Evamore_. We will see..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Mila!' Jen called, gaining her attention, as her little girl came rushing into her hands. Jen stroked her hair and picked her up carefully. She swiftly turned around and saw Tilly. 'And..' Jen was going to continue, when Mila demanded her mummy placed her down and so she stood there, opened arms and ran to Tilly. 'Mummy!' she called out loud as Tilly picked her up and held her tight to her chest and closed her eyes, a slight tear escaping her duct. 'Im sorry baby, mummys ok now' she replied as they all stood together as a family.

'Mummy, come see my friends!' she called as she exited the warmth of her mum and ran in the direction where Faith, Tom and Tim and Abbie were. 'Mummy, these are my friends' she called back and all Tilly could do was gasp. She had, just like Mila admired all of their characteristics and definately realised who's children these were. She was knocked out of her thoughts when they one by one made an excuse to see their parents as they were waiting for them. Tilly asked to follow them and ofcourse they agreed.

'Mummy!' Faith called out as she gripped to her mum's long legs, feet covered with high heels. She knew who this person was without even having to look up, but she did anyway, to only gain a response. 'OH my GOD! Well if it isn't my one and only gal!' she exclaimed in amazement. Tilly couldnt even speak, she was gobsmacked. She rushed towards the person and held her tight. She then remembered about the person's daughter, Faith. She admired Faith and she chuckled at how familiar she was to her mother. A tall, good looking guy came from behind her and held Faith tight to his chest. 'Come now sweet, we need to go home' he smiled and asked Tilly who she was. She thrusted her hand out. 'Tilly Evans, and you may be?' 'As if you dont know young one, Mikey Jones' she replied as he left her gobsmacked again, 'Oh my god! Mike!' she replied. They went long back from preschool. Like their children.

An idea appeared in her mind in the image of a lightbulb. 'How's about you's all come to mine and Jen's and we can all have a good catch up?' she smiled. He nodded and they all carried on walking to the reception room, still ignoring the person at the desk, Tilly had picked Mila up, smiled at her and made it as though she was safe in the direction away from the person at the desk who could be a potential threat to them. It was going to be a long evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They were still walking down the corridor and they had bumped into some other parents. 'Oh, Im so sorry' Tilly replied. 'Dont be' a parent winked and another mother smiled at them 'Well, after all these years Tills, we meet again!' they replied. Tilly was stunned. 'RIGHT, everyone come, were going back to Jen's to have a catch up'

'Mummy? Who's Jen?' Mila questionned, giggling as she had never heard this name before, as it was just 'mummy'. 'Its your other mummy Mila' she smiled widely and kissed the top of her head.

'Where is she mummy?' Mila called, looking concerned, with caused to lead Tilly's thought processes to return. _Where is she? I swear with my life i've jus seen her at reception! God where is she? Is she safe, Id better go and find her!_ Tilly kissed the top of her daughter's head and helped her down. 'Go play with the other children, remember mummies love you baby girl' she made sure Mila was safe by leading her in to the room with the others, who were accompanied with Sinead, George, Maddie and Phoebe. They were all her very best friends and she could trust them with her life. 'Stay here and be good' she called as she once again kissed the top of her head. 'You're my precious little Mila' she whispered as she went away to go and find Jen.

Tilly had vaguely remembered outside about being upset and she had a constant reminder of this as she had began to receive a very runny nose. 'Ew!' she said out loud as she went towards the toilet door sign for the females. _No, this comes last, you've got a family to look out for now Matilda!' _

10 minutes had passed and she couldnt find Jen anywhere, she might aswell get rid of the runny nose that she had as after all this school was full of hygiene safety signs and posters that the staff and children had made. Even little Mila.

The toilets

Tilly swiftly opened the door and glided in swoooping as she went and she called her daughter's mother's name. She was so happy that she could finally say this and call her and herself this after all of those years on planning on going to the banks and services which help people like them if wanting children. She's happy she has got a parent status with the love of her life and her very best friend by her side helping her along with both theirs and Mila's future.

'Jen! Jenn!' She called, every call getting worse and more terrifying for Tilly than the one before, sounding even more concerned.

She heard a slight whimper and a few sniffles behind a small cubicle door, hence why it was a reception and it was small anyway as their motto was 'small school for small children'. 'Jen?' Tilly whispered but she knew she could hear her as she was sure only she and Jen were in the room alone. 'Baby, come on?' she soothed through the door sympathetically. 'P-' she was shortly interrupted by a red faced and puffy eyed Jen.

She sniffled once more and moved past Tilly going to wash her clammy hands and threw the tissue in the bin and exited the toilet through the door without another word given in any way to Tilly's drection. 'Jen.. wait, what's up?' Tilly cried, watery eyed. Tilly just started to cry as the door has been slammed behind Jen. She had opened the door only to see Jen pick Mila up and exit the school. _If Jen's ignoring me, will Mila ignore me? See me still? Be allowed? Come on Matilda! Pull yourself together and go find out!_

Happy with the atmosphere floating around in the air, the person who was in the reception was in the toilet, being as quiet as a mouse and laughed at how they had made both Jen and Tilly feel, not even trying to think about how their little girl Mila felt.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tilly strolled outside to where Jen was just buckling Mila into her car seat in the Jeep, followed by Maddie and Mikey with their children, Sinead and Robbie with their children and Phoebe with Abbie in their cars behind Jen's jeep. Tilly ran towards Jen's jeep and received no reception. 'Tills' George called out of the back of Phoebe's car. 'Come on, we're going to follow her' he nodded towards the Jeep which engine was starting. She had to hurry up. Tilly sighed in relief as if she knew Jen, she would be able to talk her around and find out what was happening and what or whom or both had made her upset. She doesnt let anything or anyone hurt her girls. George had an idea and they were all planning it on the way to Jen's.

At Jen's

'Come in' she called out and forced a smile on her petal painted rose lips. She smiled at all of her previous students all grown up and complemented on how beautiful each of their children were, until it came to George, Phoebe, Abbie and Georgia. George just smiled on. 'I thought you were still-' Jen stated in question. 'Still am, just helping one of the best friends of mine with her children' he replied, kissing Phoebe's cheek and smiling. He then tucked a bit of Georgia's hair which was showing under the hat she was wearing. 'Ok, welcome' she smiled at Georgia and the rest of 'their' family as she welcomed them in her mansion which both her and Tilly had saved up for. 'George do you know where Tilly is?' she asked. 'Urm, no, sorry Jen, she might be still at that school' Jen looked suspiciously at George and Georgia and then decided quickly that she was going to dismiss the situation.

15 minutes had past of Jen getting closer to everyone and their children, to get to know them better. It had finally come to Phoebe and her family.

Jen had smiled at them all and asked them what the children's names were. Abbie proudly and clearly had stated her name and so it was Georgia's turn. She had to put on another accent apart from her normal accent as she was from Manchester. 'Georgia' she responded quickly with and cursed herself as she knew her accent had slightly slipped in, as the more you thought about something the more the opposite of what you want will happen.

This caused Jen to eye Georgia suspiciously. Georgia had glanced over quickly to find her beautiful daughter Mila looking at her with her gentle beautiful golden-brown eyes, like the ones Jen was looking at her with when they met and now. They matched her gorgeous dark hair too. Obviously from Tilly's angel. It was a picture. She was gobsmacked as she hasn't really taken notice of her appearance as she was 'busy' the few nights ago.

George had carried on and Tilly thanked her lucky stars for him backing her up. 'Yeah like George.' he pointed to himself and then Tilly. '...ia!' he then finished and flashed a smile towards Jen in her direction. Jen smiled and looked up at 'Georgia', still seeing that she had been looking at Mila in the way Tilly did it killed her as she wasnt 100% on where she was at the moment. Jen whispered something to George and Phoebe and they nodded in her direction, mouthing a 'sorry' towards her. Tilly had known they had let Jen win and you couldnt turn your back on Jen. Never. Especially Tilly.

'Georgia?' Jen called going up to where she was stood. 'Georgia' nodded in agreement as she had the indication off Jen that she was going to the kitchen. 'Follow me please' she continued, in her gentle voice around the other children and parents, who were some of Tilly's very best friends.

'Georgia' nodded as they had entered the kitchen which was massive, saying it was a mansion it would be after all of the cash her and Tilly had been saving up all of those years ago, ever since the 16th of April 2012, their special day. 'Nice kitchen' she complimented, and her blood soured up and went cold as she remembered she hadnt of kept the accent._ Shit!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She had glanced up at Jen, with Jen staring at her in the face with a 'im bored' look. 'Oh, stop pretending will you?' she shouted as she pulled off the hat she was wearing and as she was found out, Tilly had stood up. 'Tilly, what a surprise!' she sarcastically spoke. She started to ramble on and her voice eventually rose again.

'Shh!' Tilly said as she stood closer to Jen and held her arms, indicating she needs to be quiet. 'Please, just sh. I dont want Mila getting upset, to think we're fighting!' She continued. Jen's mouth opened widely in shock and started to laugh. 'Let me get this right, _You,_ dont want to make Mila upset? All you've ever done is make her upset since we've moved here!' Jen continued rambling, regretting her choice of words.

Tilly's head dropped. 'Yeah ok ill hold my hands up high to the clouds if you'd want, ill admit i have made her upset, you think i wanted to huh? To make my whole world fall apart and our little angel upset and worried? Do you think id of wanted to hurt my own daughter by upsetting her?' Tilly spat, but as she was trailing on, her voice cracked about her actually thinking 'Yeah ive hurt my own daughter, shes right..'

Tilly sighed and dropped to the floor with her head in her hands and her eyes followed the certain movement caused by Jen above her. Her eyes accended up to where Jen was. She stood up and slowly walked towards Jen. 'So, whilst im obviously screwing everyone else's lives up, why dont you tell me why you were upset even though ill make you feel worse?' no hint of anger or sarcasm in her voice as she was too tired in even trying to be bitchy.

Jen sat at the dining table and gestured for Tilly to sit down with her. Jen had calmed down now, realising what she'd had accused Tilly of, apologetically kissed her on the cheek and held her hand out, squeezing it. Tilly was just playing it all cool with her.

'Well..'

_A/N: What do you think might have happened to make Jen worry and upset? Carry on reviewingand you may just find out! Make sure you all support Hollyoaks and continue to tonight by watching the Soap Awards on ITV and you'll be in for a real treat. Thanks again, you all inspire me in your own ways, hence why ive started this new story! F x :) Keep posted._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

last review for tonight, just a shortie, because some people have asked for more, keep posted till atleast 3pm tommorow as ill be back from school :) thank you for staying with me :) got a few ideas up my sleeve :) F x

'She told me that you like her? I dont know who she thinks she is, i cant recognise her from anywhere at all! Its weird because i feel like i know her but i know i dont.. Argh!' Jen continued, just as Maddie had entered, unaware of this, they had carried on talking. 'And for the record, im so sorry baby i would never take our angel off you im sorry'

After a heated conversation they had all come to a conclusion. 'She was at reception and told me, I couldnt help but run to the toilets like a school girl, stupid i know..' Jen rambled on. Tilly shook her head and walked upto Jen. 'My girl is not stupid, you're the cleverest girl i know, and i love you for that and who you are' Tilly continued, getting teary eyed. 'Oh baby, please dont, youll set me off' Jen laughed, wiped Tilly's tears and they shared a passionate kiss. 'Alright lovebirds!' Maddie stood in awe, smirking as they both went red faced as they didnt expect anyone to be in but thankfully she had interrupted them otherwise they'd reckon Maddie would be scarred for life. They all assembled and hugged and laughed.

'Orite? Hu wants a voddie?' came a voice from behind them 'Oh Sinead!' Maddie tutted. 'Havent changed a bit, eh?' Jen replied, earning herself a bit of a stare and a cheeky laugh in return. They all joined in the chuckle. 'Y'no... Jen, you've always bin orite, jus' livin with me mam an a teacher. Its... well its...' she stuttered. 'So not cool?' Maddie chuckled and Jen was amazed at how Maddie could 'burn' Sinead and then the atmosphere fell quiet. Then there came a knock on the door..

Jen panicked. _'Was it that person who was at the reception, the one who Jen had hated but couldnt say she did because of what she was? Was her world going to concave on her and all around her?'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- couldnt resist, so tempting, promise the last one tonight!

Without hesitation, Sinead had opened the door to the kitchen. 'Iya, just wanted to ask you about the kid's bedtimes? Its already like 9 oclock..' Phoebe stated, hesitantly wondering to continue or not.

'Oh god, yeah Mila needs to go bed, God im such a bad-' 'No, youre not, whatve i told you before my sweet? Youre perfect in every way possible!' Tilly cooed in her ear, biting it. 'Oi, stop it you, not whilst we have guests!' Jen laughed, slapping Tilly's arm.

'Oh you's shhh im well jell' Maddie winked as she went and collected Faith and took her to their room, Mikey following behind. 'Night babe!' she called back to Tilly. Tilly had suggested the rest of them needed some sleep after all today had been a busy day and they needed some rest atleast.

'Come on princess' Tilly whispered in Jen's ear as she wrapped her arms round her waist and glanced out of the door so she could see Mila sleeping on the sofa. 'Before I forget, are you looking forward to tommorow baby?' she chuckled at Jen as she knew she was like Scrooge when it came to birthdays. 'Tell ya what babe, I dunno, its just another year added on probably make me feel even worse...' Tilly sighed and carefully picked up her and Jen's daughter, wrapping her Angelina Ballerina blanket around her, pulling her closer to her, holding her tight.

She held out her free hand and took Jen's as she smiled and they made their way to the elevator. 'So.. Maddie, Mikey and Faith are on the 2nd floor' Jen continued, counting her fingers. 'Urm... Sinead, Robbie, Tim and Tom on the 3rd floor and..' 'Pheebs, Georgie and Abbie on the 4th..' Tilly continued for her. 'Was just gonna say that' she eyed her up suspiciously. 'Yeah, yeah' she waved her hand, dismissing the conversation they were having as clearly Tilly was winning.

They had made it to Mila's room and Tilly had placed her in the bed, Jen and Tilly sitting either side of her getting comfy as the bed was big enough for about 5 people, but Mila needed a bigger bed as when she was about 2 she kept falling out of her other one and hurting herself and all they wanted to do was keep her safe.. as mothers.

'So..' Tilly stated, picking up a little fairytale and started reading as she had always wanted to do this when the time was right for her, Jen and ofcourse their beautiful brunette. Tilly had carried on reading when all of a sudden she started yawning. 'God, Mila. Are you not tired yet?..' she questioned, only for her question to be interrupted with laughter off Jen. 'Babe shes been asleep for ages' 'What?! Why didnt you tell me?' 'I thought this is what you wanted, to read to her either if she was asleep or not, it wouldnt matter to you' she chuckled back. 'Urgh!' Tilly replied with and slumped in the bed, making herself comfortable.

She sighed, happily contended with the way things had turned out for her future. She glanced over at her beloved and stroked her hair and received a kiss from her. 'mmm' she replied, heating it up. 'Woaah.. Babe as much as I want to.. we can tommorow? she laughed to herself,knowing she was clever like they were.'Hmm' Jen replied, stroking both Tilly and Mila's hair at the same time as she relaxed. 'Goodnight and sleep well my two favourite girls!'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The clock striked 5am and Tilly was awakened by the slightest motion of Mila as she had to climb over her to actually get out of the bed that the three were in still. Tilly yawned and made sure she didnt accidentally push Mila off the bed with her feet. She woke up fully and smiled at Mila. Mila smiled back. 'Sorry mummy, just need the toilet' she claimed.

'It's ok princess' she replied, sitting up to find Jen lying next to her, leaving a space between them where Mila had obviously previously slept between the safety of her mummies. She sighed and stroked Jen's toned stomach and smiled. It was always something she admired in Jen, obviously. She loved every part of her but her stomach just stood out of the crowd, there was just one problem though. Oh god! Mila's only 4 for god's sake its not fair!

Tilly had tears streaming down her face, she couldnt help them. She couldnt look at Jen, her brunette beauty who meant the world, no, the universe, no, infinity along with her little girl to her. Tilly sighed and doubted her mind when Mila came back into the room.

She smiled again at Tilly with her big beautiful smile, from Jen. Oh god, Jen! Tilly closed her eyes and couldnt look anywhere other than at Mila, who was laid in front of Jen. Oh my God!

Tilly had to exit the room and told Mila she was going to the toilet and deeply sighed as she walked down their corridor on their floor, the walls covered with pictures of Jen and Mila in different modelling pictures. Tilly walked up to one of the pictures and stroked it lightly with her fingertips. She had remembered when she couldnt do this. Couldnt be with Jen, couldnt start a family, a new life, something fresh and unique..

She had hopelessly thought of having to go to the other floors and tell everyone else and their family the news. Oh GOD! What about Jen's family? Liam? Oh no they didnt keep in contact or any other family member of Jen's. Oh for god's sake this was such a mess. Tilly backed up, her back to the wall for support and started crying at the end of the corridor so Mila wouldnt get upset.

She walked towards Mila's room and dreading what she might see, she closed her eyes, sighed and was brave for their little girl, and walked in...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She continued her dreaded walk and she glanced up to see Mila comforting Jen in the bed and she kept kissing her head. 'Mummy? Mummy? You okay?' Mila asked, concerned, each one being more desperate than the one before. 'Mummy?' She squeeled pulling at Jen tightly. 'MUMMY PLEASE!' she shouted, after all Mila was her mummy's girl but she was always making sure Jen was ok as she had spent the most time with her. It wasnt about who was the favourite, it was just that she had been more familiar with Jen ever since Tilly had to 'go out' of the house.

Tilly just stood there, watching her baby try and get a response from her motionless mother, lying in the bed next to her. She kept screaming at Jen and Tilly could take no more. 'Baby! Come here?' she spoke out as she put her hand out. 'But mummy, mummy's not answering me, come on mummy'she spoke glancing at Jen. Tilly really couldnt take any more so she went up to the bed quickly and picked Mila up, leading her to start screaming as it meant she was away from Jen and she didnt know whether she was going to return or not, thats how the youngens felt then.

She helped Mila down and held her hand, pointing to several picture frames on the wall. 'See, this is Mummy, aaand this is where we met' she pointed over to a designer shot they had when at Crosby Beach. Every sentence trailing off to a whisper which made her voice crack and her eyes teary. 'And...' she spoke, no even thinking she would be able to speak as her voice waved quite a bit. 'Aw Mummy' Mila sighed as she grabbed her and held her as they both sobbed uncontrollably. Tilly noticed she was crying even more than Mila, which was understandable but she did, after all have to be the strongest one out of the two, but it seemed Mila was.

'So mummy?' she sniffled as the sobs slightly subsided. Tilly lifted her head up, imagining for just one second that she was meaning Jen and meaning that Jen might have just exited the bedroom. 'You said?' she questioned, pointing to the picture on the wall that Tilly was looking at before they both broke down in sobs.

Tilly stood up all to quickly and felt dizzy so she pushed against the wall for suport as she felt as though she was going to fall over with the pressure and the news. Tilly was that little school girl again, the one who was always caring for everyone else as she should. She knew she had to see her Jen again, even if meaning just one last time. Her and Mila did. She remembered that Mila asked her a question. 'That's when Mummy and Mummy had you' she said looking anywhere but at the picture otherwise she would break down again and she didnt want Mila to see that... again. She shouldnt have in the first place anyway..

She smiled at the brown eyed mother looking back at her through the frame. It must have been forbidden, all of their lives. It was worth it though. They both took one step in the room and it left their mouths open in surprise and shock. It cant be true. She really was there, in the bed, life and motionless. _Please let this be a nightmare!_


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Mila is 7 now btw everyone...

Ok so as promised, sorry for the wait and the tension or whatever, just wanna make sure your not just bored of the story, any ideas, gimme some and youll receive credit and whenever you keep reviewing, you can PM me and ill ask you what u want on it or how many chapters, max 5 a day and ill do it for you on whatever stories you like of mine :)

Tilly sighed deeply as the sun came through the curtains. Jen would have loved to see this, she grumbled and mummbled. She was so angry too,_ this day of all days for gods sake!_ This day was something special and meant the world to Tilly, Mila and Jen ofcourse.

'Urgh!' she grumbled out loud as she took her seat next to Mila after giving her a good breakfast. 'Mummy? What's up?' she worried. 'Nothing baby. Mummy's ok' she replied, ruffling up Mila's hair. She had been shortly interrupted by a waving of Mila's hand, rejecting the ruffle. 'Mummy, dont call me baby, im not a baby, im grown up now!' she replied. 'Yes you are my princess!' Tilly responded, chuckling then remembered straight after where Jen was but she liked that little bit of happiness she had just got given by her daughter. She really was growing up, wasnt she?

5 minutes later and everyone came down from upstairs, thanked Tilly for the stay-over and told her to say thanks to her Jen. Tilly nodded quickly, waving them off, hoping she could atleast keep some contact with them.

Tilly sighed again as she had passed Mila her clothes to get dressed today. Mila refused for her to give her her clothes. She placed them back on the desk and Mila went to get them herself. _So independant. Jen would have loved to see her little girl growing up into a young woman._

'Come on you, we're going somewhere you'd like, on a trip as you love them!' Tilly gushed as she picked Mila up spinning her around and kissed her on her forehead. 'I love you, you know that right?' she whispered in question towards the direction of Mila's left ear. 'Ofcourse I do Mummy!' she replied, smiling that great big smile Jen had. She had to get going. 'Right ok come on them' she demanded gently as she placed her on the ground and took her hand.

Later that day...

They were 2 minutes from their destination and Tilly smiled as she saw the statues coming up from the sand. She had loved this place and she'd know Mila would too after her mummies did. Tilly took her time to admire their heaven. _Where Jen would certainly be now, literally!_

Tilly sighed hard as she down the path where she and Jen had, when they both went skinny-dipping. Tilly couldnt help but chuckle as she remembered a lot from this distant memory. The reaction on Jen's face as she ran into the water. She had also remembered Jen's knowledge on going on those water-jets after they had returned to the beach to get dried and things. Life was good back then.

Stay Tuned... XD F :) X


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

ive reached the 50 Chapters limit as ive included chaps from my other stories to this one, i dont know why :S So sorry this chapter is counted as chapter one but its chapter 15, carrying on from the other part of the story, sorry again my apologies :) F x

Tilly had placed her bag she had carried with her down which had all of the things she needed. She pulled out the blanket which she had placed on the sandy floor and she had sat on it. She had then gestured Mila to sit on her lap which she did and Tilly wrapped her arms around her waist as she looked on to the distance. She then pulled Mila towards her and left one hand wrapped around her and one to stroke her hair.

After about five minutes of comfortable silence, Mila murmured sleepily 'Wheres Mummy?' Tilly cringed. _Did she just say that? Tell me she didnt, Oh god what does she know, she's only 7 for god's sake! Stop trying to hurt the people around you or blame them for whats happened to Jen for f-' _'Mummy?' Came another repeat as a hand waved across Tilly's face. Mila giggled as Tilly moved away from her and grabbed the foldable camping tent from out of the bag and placed it on the blanket, whilst she filled it with all of the things that they had. She sighed and picked Mila up.

She laid her down inside the tent and kissed her head whilst she laid herself down next to her. Tilly reached for Mila's hand and squeezed it quite tightly to her hand but not too tight to actually hurt her. That was the last thing she had ever wanted to do to Mila.

Ske kissed her hand and head again as she took a deep breath. With tears in her eyes, she glanced over to Mila to tell her the dreaded news but saw her asleep. _Phew!_ She wouldnt do it now, she couldnt. Maybe another time?

2 hours has passed like 10 minutes and the skies fell dark, Mila was still asleep. Tilly was getting bored and so she checked on Mila. 'Hunny? Come on get up i need to show you something!' she heard a grumble in response as Mila sat up and smiled at her. Tilly smiled back and stroked Mila's face. _She's perfect!_

Tilly bent her fingers forward in an indication she wants her to come and lie down with her outside the tent. Tilly positioned herself behind Mila and guided Mila in front of her so she could comfort her whilst she tells her this news. Mila laid down as she was getting tired. 'Mila, Mummy needs to tell you something' she bruptly stated. 'Yes Mummy' Mila replied, glancing deep down into her green eyes. 'Mummy's up there' she replied, choking back tears as the pointed to the sky, Mila following her actions. 'Mummy? Where's that? Why are you crying? What does it mean?' she rushed, squeezing Tilly tightly to her with all her might. _She's dead..._


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 words from the show are in bold :)

Whilst Mila was still snoozing, Tilly couldnt help but admire her beauty, she looked just like Jen. Tilly shuffled further in the tent and cuddled upto her. She looked directly to her eyes and blew on her eyelashes. She laughed as Mila's forehead rippled and about the way her nose twitched just like hers when she got disturbed.

Tilly went back outside of the tent and was shocked and amazed at the same time in what she'd seen. She gasped out loud at the beauty in the skies. All around her were stars twinkling and sparkling in the blue heaven. Tilly laid down and spoke to the stars.

'Y'no **a wise woman told me that no relationship can be 24/7, **but it was, wasnt it? When we got the chance. I dont know whats going on in my life. You've been taken from me, I just cant understand. You're the best thing that had and has ever happened to me and Mila. Mils is the best thing whats happened to us. URGH! WHY? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO THIS?' Tilly shouted at the sky as the stars twinkled.

'Sorry' she whispered back, imagining this as Jen's reaction to all of the shouting, in an attempt to not to wake their little girl..

Tilly sighed and then smiled at the stars, only then when her eyes had descended in an attempt of showing defeat, she gazed upon the distance, still seeing little streaks of sunlight shooting across the sky as a star had streamed across the sky. It was the 'wishing day' and Tilly knew what to do.

She made a wish, obviously not saying it out loud as she still thought about it not being true unless she thought about it and not admitting what it was.

'Happy Birthday Princess' she sighed as she placed a box and a picture of her beloved on the sand...

There will be a few surprises up my sleeve in the next few chapters.. Stay Tuned, It wont be like this in a while :) F x Thanks again guys, you're all inspirational.. :) Thoughts and comments are always welcome :) If my writing doesnt make sense ill try n improve it as im only 15 and doing my English GCSE'S :)


	16. Chapter 17

Tilly had decided once and for all, that her and Mila should be closer to Jen so Tilly went inside the tent and picked Mila up. She smiled as she saw her sleeping and then her mind went blank. What was happening to Mila? Mila was shaking uncontrollably in her mums arms and Tilly was panicking but tried to keep it covered.

'Mila? Mila? MILA! Come on baby girl, open your eyes!' Tilly exclaimed, as she gently pulled Mila's eyelids up, revealing Mila's eyeballs, which werent all there. They were rolling back in her eyesockets and Tilly was screaming by now, not even thinking to try and keep the chirade up.

She had by now caused an audience around her on the beach but she didnt care. 'Help! HELP! My little girl isnt breathing! Someone help me!' She shouted, causing an old lady called Pam to come over and help. She instructed Tilly to lay Mila on the ground and cover her up so she was as warm as possible and kept that warmth throughout her tiny body.

Tilly was holding her head in her hands, wondering what on earth she should do, what Jen would do in the situation that she and Mila were in. 'My poor baby girl' She cried glancing over at Mila, whilst Pam placed her wrinkly hand on Tilly's left shoulder indicating comfort and sympathy.

Pam motioned over to her husband Barry to call an ambulance for the little soul lying on the ground, just like Mila's other mum had a few days before. As soon as Tilly was knocked out of her trance, she ran over to the ambulance, Mila in her arms as she climbed in the back of the vehicle. 'Please dont let her die, please!' she wailed at the paramedics. 'We will do our very best madam' The lady replied, Tilly nodded and they were on their way to hospital..

At The Hospital

As they all rushed into the hospital, the paramedics and Mila who was lying on the stretcher, followed by Tilly behind rushed around, more than ready to help the little girl who meant the world to both her and Jen.

As they finally got to a ward, Tilly pulled up a chair beside Mila and held her hand. She didnt care about all the other people rushing around in the wards. Well she did in a way as they were doing their very best to save her little girl.

Around 5 hours later had passed and Tilly had reached over and held her other hand, so she had one in each of hers. She admired Mila's little fingers compared to the size of hers. It made her giggle a bit and then she moved her head towards Mila's, placing it right next to hers on the pillow. She kissed her head and closed her eyes, just hoping for this to be a nightmare.

Tilly sighed and was still saddened by the fact her little girl was so poorly in hospital. She got out of her seat and climbed into the bed next to Mila. She hugged her from behind and heavily sighed once more.

'If you come out from this alive and well..' Tilly started, gasping at the fact about what she had just said, but continued anyway. 'Well, we will all be ok, we will go to Disneyland, we'll go to the Zoo, we'll do whatever you want baby, just please come out of this!' she whispered into Mila's ears. She then jumped, scared out of her wits as the doors smacked open and slammed. 'WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!'


	17. Chapter 18

'Erm, excuse me, who the hell do you think you are?' Tilly called back, exiting the bed, keeping her voice down so that she wont wake her baby up. She was like a wolf, protecting her cub from all of the bad that may indeed occur in the world.

The person stormed in and stood in front of Tilly. 'Er excuse me but...' the person carried on but stopped almost immediately as he saw the little girl laying in bed, a machine attached to her arms and legs that were underneath the covers. He ran over to her. Tilly was confused as no guy should ever be near their child unless said so but Tilly played along.

'So here she is, eh?' He gave up the evil act and smiled politely. 'Im very sorry miss, I've been told my little girl, she's here? Im sorry for the abruptness, Im just very worried about her' he nodded in Mila's direction. Tilly was stood so confused at to what he meant. 'Huh?' Tilly asked, teary eyed as her and Jen had got so close to her.

The man smiled and gestured for Tilly to come over to where he was sat and to where her daughter was. She felt like she was visiting his daughter now, she felt sick. Well she was visiting his daughter though, wasnt he?

'Excuse me? What's the little'ns name?' he asked her. 'Mila' she nodded and smiled. 'Beautiful' he replied. 'Thankyou' she replied as she walked over to them. She stroked Mila's hair and smiled at her father. 'You are?' she held her hand out politely, indicating she was showing him respect. 'Rob, Rob Evans' he replied. Tilly laughed. 'Oh my last name is Evans too, how strange' Rob smiled back and froze in the chair and this didnt go unnoticed by Tilly.

'Whats up Rob?' She asked, worried and concerned about the cold look he showed. 'Miss Evans, Mr Evans..' they both cringed at this as it sounded like it was like they were together or something hence their last name. Rob nodded in his direction enabling him to carry on. 'We have the results on Mila here.. and it doesnt look good' he carried on as Rob and Tilly rushed to Mila's side one holding each of her hands and looking at each other in worry.


End file.
